Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520/Archiv 1
Willkommen bei Wiki-Nui, Lesovikk520! Schön, dass sich mit dir noch jemand hier angemeldet hat (bist du diese IP, der ich dazu geraten habe?)! Ich hoffe, dass du noch lange bei Wiki-Nui bleibst und viel hilfst! Ich bin Nathanael1711, einer der beiden Administratoren dieses Projekts. Bei Fragen und Anregungen und allem, was das Projekt betrifft kannst du dich auf meiner Diskussionsseite melden. Viele Grüße, :-- Nathanael1711 ( Profil/Diskussion/Admin/BZPower-Profil) 14:52, 5. Mai 2008 (UTC) PS:Oh, gleich noch mal ein Tipp: damit der Text (wie auf deiner Benutzerseite) nicht so aussieht, musst du den Text nur ganz an den Rand schreiben. Hallo??? -- Nathanael1711 ( Profil/Diskussion/Admin/BZPower-Profil) 17:47, 5. Mai 2008 (UTC) Tipps usw. ... sehr schön ;-) Aber achte bitte auf Rechtschreibung, vor allem auf Seiten, die NICHT deine Benutzerseite sind. Nochmal viele Grüße, -- Nathanael1711 ( Profil/Diskussion/Admin/BZPower-Profil) 15:01, 5. Mai 2008 (UTC) zu deiner Frage: Hier ist so ein kasten, von meiner Seite Einfach anpassen und ins profil kopieren. Nathanael1711 ( Profil/Diskussion/Admin/BZPower-Profil) 16:00, 5. Mai 2008 (UTC) Wenn du ein Bild einfügen willst, muss es eins sein, dass schon im Wiki hochgeladen wurde. Dann gibst du beispielweise Die Turaga von Mata Nui|thumb|130px ein, und daraus wird dieses Bild: Die Turaga von Mata Nui|thumb|130px Wenn du ein neues Bild hochladen willst, klicke oben, bei dieser Navigationsbox, auf das Symbol ganz rechts. Dann musst du deinen PC nach dem gewünschten Bild durchsuchen, welches du vorher dort abgespeichert hast, und das bild dann ggf. noch benennen. Dann kannst du auf "hochladen" klicken. :-- Nathanael1711 ( Profil/Diskussion/Admin/BZPower-Profil) 16:28, 5. Mai 2008 (UTC) PS: Wenn du Fragen hast, stelle sie besser nicht auf deiner Benutzerseite. Hallo??? -- Nathanael1711 ( Profil/Diskussion/Admin/BZPower-Profil) 17:47, 5. Mai 2008 (UTC) Ähm, du behauptest, du hättest dir die auf deutsch übersetzten Bücher Bionicle Legends 1 und 2 gekauft... Das geht aber nicht, Bionicle Legends 1 und 2 werden nämlich gar nicht auf deutsch verkauft. Du redest vermutlich von Bionicle Legend'en' 1 und 2, das sind aber die deutschen Übersetzungen von Bionicle Legends 6 und 7, deshalb solltest du genauer auf den Unterschied zwischen Legend's' und Legend'en' achten... -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 17:53, 5. Mai 2008 (UTC) Richtig. Warum antwortest du mir nicht, Lesovikk? Er hat dir eine Frage gestellt, Toa-Nuva. Auf seiner Benutzerseite. Oder habe ich die doch gut genug beantwortet? --Nathanael1711 ( Profil/Diskussion/Admin/BZPower-Profil) 18:34, 5. Mai 2008 (UTC) E-Mail? wozu E-Mail? HIER sollst du antworten!!! :-- Nathanael1711 ( Profil/Diskussion/Admin/BZPower-Profil) 18:46, 5. Mai 2008 (UTC) PS: Tut mir leid, wenn du denkst das ich auf dich sauer bin. Du kennst dich halt noch nicht aus. Ja, er hat gefragt, wie ich solche Rahmen gemacht habe, und du hast ihm den Code dafür gegeben - damit ist die Frage in meinen Augen geklärt... -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 19:06, 5. Mai 2008 (UTC) Schön, dass du so viel schreibst, wenn du Seiten über Leute erstellst, füge die Vorlage:Charakter ein und fülle sie aus. Und benutze IMMER die Vorschaufunktion!!! Außerdem stimmt einiges nicht ganz (hast du deine Informationen aus dem Bionicle-Magazin? Die kennen sich weniger mit Bionicle aus als mein kleiner Bruder)... Viel Spass noch, -- Nathanael1711 ( Profil/Diskussion/Admin/BZPower-Profil) 14:36, 6. Mai 2008 (UTC) PS: Ach ja, wenn du eine Liste machen willst, werden * zu Aufzählungspunkten! ... Ich mache das, ok. Deine unterschrift erstellst du mit vier Tilden ~~~~. diese schreibst du, indem du einfach Alt Gr gedrückt hälst und dann die taste drückst, mit der du auch *'' und ''+ machen kannst. -- Nathanael1711 ( Profil/Diskussion/Admin/BZPower-Profil) 15:10, 6. Mai 2008 (UTC) Hinweis Außer in besonderen Ausnahmefällen bitte nie die Profile anderer editieren! Erst recht nicht wegen kleiner Grammatikfehler (vor allem da deine eigene Grammatik, nebenbei bemerkt, auch alles andere als perfekt ist...). Das Profil ist ein Ort, an dem man sich selbst "entfalten" soll, ohne dass irgendjemand anders daran herumpfuscht. -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 16:06, 13. Mai 2008 (UTC) Wie du ne Box machst also, wenn du auf die Seite Vorlage:Charakter gehst, dann siehst du da so was: Das kopierst du, fügst es auf der gewünschten Seite ein und schreibst dann: DAS IST EIN BEISPIEL Mehr Informationen dazu findest du in der Vorlage selbst. -- Nathanael1711 ( Profil/Diskussion/Admin/BZPower-Profil) 18:26, 13. Mai 2008 (UTC) Anzumerken wäre noch, dass du hier eine komplette Liste aller bisher existierenden Infoboxen findest. ;-) -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 19:18, 13. Mai 2008 (UTC) Wie lade ich ein Bild hoch? bzw. Wie füge ich es ein? Erklär' ich dir bald mal. -- Nathanael1711 ( Profil/Diskussion/Admin/BZPower-Profil) 18:26, 13. Mai 2008 (UTC) Also, wie du sicherlich gemerkt hast, erscheint NICHT gleich ein Bild, wenn du nur Kirop.png eingibst. Dazu musst du das Bild erst hochladen, und zwar auf der seite Spezial:Hochladen. Du klickst auf Durchsuchen und kannst dann deinen PC nach dem Bild durchsuchen. Klicke, wenn du das Bild gefunden hast, auf Öffnen. Dann kannst du noch den Dateinamen aussuchen (beim .png oder .jpg usw. muss es aber bleiben!) und eine Beschreibung / Quelle angeben. Dann klickst du auf "Datei hochladen", und schon hast du das Bild. N1711 | ...' 12:53, 6. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Warnung Lesovikk, es ist NICHT ERLAUBT, auf anderen Benutzerseiten etwas hinzuschreiben, das war nun schon das zweite Mal! Außerdem ist ''bioniclewelt.de NICHT als Quelle zugelassen; es ist KEINE offizielle Seite! Ändere bitte sofort wieder die Quellen! -- Nathanael1711 ( Profil/Diskussion/Admin/BZPower-Profil) 11:13, 15. Mai 2008 (UTC) Hinweis Kontrolliere bitte immer die und achte auf die letzten Neuigkeiten: Danke, -- Nathanael1711 ( Profil / Diskussion(Archiv) / Beiträge) 12:33, 20. Mai 2008 (UTC) Und noch ein Hinweis *Bei kleinen Änderungen bitte auch Kleine Änderung ankreuzen ;-) *IMMER die Letzten Änderungen kontrollieren! *Immer auf die Neuigkeiten achten und immer wieder die Leitlinien lesen (Es könnte sich was geändert haben)! Danke, -- N1711 | ...' 12:59, 29. Mai 2008 (UTC) *Du scheinst Nicht die Letzten Änderungen zu kontrollieren, Lesovikk. *In den Leitlinien steht:''Wiki-Nui soll ein Lexikon sein und die Sprache sollte entsprechend sein. In jedem Fall muss alles objektiv und nicht wertend in sachlich nüchternem Ton geschrieben werden. Außerdem sollte das sprachliche Niveau angemessen sein. Ändere bitte deshalb vor allem deine "da" in "dort" um. Außerdem passe bitte auf Kommas auf, du schreibst nämlich öfter sowas wie Pohatu,Gali,Tahu, und nicht Pohatu, Gali, Tahu. . Außerdem achte bitte darauf, dass du nicht nach jedem Absatz tausende von Leerzeilen machst, eine genügt. Außerdem würde ich auf deiner Benutzerseite, wenn du einen Artikel schreibst, der nur halbfertig ist und auf dem Fortsetzung folgt steht, nicht als Verdienst vermerken. aber das liegt natürlich in deiner hand. ich werde nur im Notfall deine seite bearbeiten ;-) -- N1711 | ...' 13:02, 6. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Ich kontrolliere '''immer' die letzten Änderungen. Lesovikk520 13:04, 6. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Dann wirst du wohl gemerkt haben dass man ein Bild hochladen muss und nicht einfach Kirpo.pnp schreiben kann (pnp gibts gar nicht). Wie du hochlädst kannst du oben lesen. N1711 | ...' 13:08, 6. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Ich habe es gelesen, aber ich verstehe es nicht richtig. Lesovikk520 13:10, 6. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Kein 200px- davor Wenn du ein Bild hochlädtst, achte bitte darauf dass du kein Bild verkleinerter Größe hochlädst, d.h. nichts mit ''200px-'' oder anderen Zahlen davor. Wenn so ein Bild so heißt, ist es verkleinert. Bei BS01 beispielweise musst du nicht ein Bild einfach ins Wiki-Nui laden, sondern du musst auf die Bildseite gehen und es dann speichern. Dort ist das Bild dann öfter in größer zu sehen. Nathanael1711talk 13:27, 5. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Amerika Hat irgendjemand von euch schon mal Bionicles vom amerikanischen Legoshop bestellt? Wenn ja, wie lange dauert die Lieferung ungefähr und sind da irgendwelche extra Versandkosten? Lesovikk520 17:38, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Piraka-Artikel Sie sind nicht mehr in Arbeit, solltest du mal ändern - hab alle gemacht. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 16:05, 4. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Danke für den Tipp. Lesovikk520 16:07, 4. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Kleine Frage Bist du noch aktiv?´´´Matoro´´´ ´´´Der Held´´´ 17:20, 27. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich konnte nicht an den PC gehen. Lesovikk520 18:29, 27. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Noch ne Frage Ich hab so das Gefühl, dass ich vorher noch nicht direkt etwas von dir gehört habe. Wollen wir vielleicht Freunde werden? '''Heldenhafte Grüße:'[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 15:44, 28. Apr. 2009 (UTC) OK, wenn du willst. Lesovikk520 15:45, 28. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Toll. Bist du auch in der Toa of Wiki Fanfiction aktiv? Da schreib ich ne Megageschichte mit 20 Kapiteln. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 15:46, 28. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ne, ich habe noch NIE eine eigene Story geschrieben (liegt wohl an meiner Faulheit). Aber ne geschichte mit 20 Kapiteln!?!?! Das is doch verdammt viel Arbeit! Lesovikk520 15:49, 28. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Och naja. Das ist eigentlich nur ne lange Sache. Man braucht eben Muße und sehr, sehr viel Zeit. Aber mehr ist das nicht :) Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 15:52, 28. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Wenn wir schon mal beim diskutieren sind, kannst du mir erklären wie so eine "farbige Unterschrift" geht? Lesovikk520 15:55, 28. Apr. 2009 (UTC) [[Benutzer:Matoro20'Matoro']] Nur ein Beispiel. Dasselbe dann mit der D-Seite und dem Blog. (Ohne davor und dahinter. vor dem Link.) Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 15:58, 28. Apr. 2009 (UTC) OK. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back']] Hui, Code-Salat! :D Matoro, wenn du nicht willst, dass die Wiki-Befehle ausgeführt werden sondern so auf der Seite stehen, wie du sie geschrieben hast, dann musst du am Anfang und nicht schreiben. ;-) Das gehört nur ans Ende von der Stelle, an der die Codes nicht mehr ausgeführt werden sollen, also ungefähr so: Das hier wird nicht fett geschrieben, obwohl es eigentlich wegen dem ' fett sein sollte! Ich hab das jetzt mal hier für dich korrigiert, aber das nur mal so als Tipp für die Zukunft. ;-) Und Lesovikk: Du musst am Ende deiner Unterschrift noch hinzufügen. Sonst wirkt sich der -Befehl auch auf alle Kommentare nach deiner Unterschrift aus. ;-) -- Toa-Nuva / 83.243.115.32 17:16, 28. Apr. 2009 (UTC) OK, Thanks! [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back']] Du musst das in den Einstellungen bei Unterschrift eingeben und darunter in dem Kasten mit verlinkung entfernen/ ohne Link den Haken setzen. Dann hast du das als Unterschrift und es ist durch die Feschriebeken Links verlinkt. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 12:34, 29. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ADM Abgestimmt wird erst ab dem 16., du kannst aber gerne noch nominieren. Außerdem schließe deine Unterschrift bitte mit , denn snst wird der folgende Text auch groß. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 21:45, 30. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Preis Du entkommst mir nicht! *lach* XD [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 14:03, 1. Mai 2009 (UTC) Danke! *ängstlicher Blick* [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] *Schutzschild aktivier* "Ich rette dich!" Glückwunsch. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 15:04, 1. Mai 2009 (UTC) ToWFF Schreib da doch mal was. Das macht Spaß. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 05:37, 2. Mai 2009 (UTC) Preis 2 Wow, ich bin der einzige außer Luzi der mehr als 20 Punkte hat. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Hero Gresh hat 21 Punkte XD. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 10:19, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) Dann lag ich wohl falsch. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Aktivität Ich wäre öfter auf dieser Seite, aber mein PC stürtzt häufig ab und der Internetanschluss ist bei mir auch nicht tadellos. Leider stürtzt er häufig ab während ich Artikel bearbeite oder erstelle... [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Dann solltest du jeden kleinen Absatz abspeichern, so geht der Text nicht verloren. Gibt zwar Zeit aus, aber besser als wenn alles umsonst war. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 10:39, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) Preis 3 Wenn ich einen ganzen Monat so weitermachen würde wie heute, dann hätte ich schon 1000 Punkte! Danke! [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Preis 4 Mach weiter so! Ich bin stolz auf mich *Schluchz*. Aber das ist wirklich ein neuer Rekord 3 Preise in einem Tag zu kriegen!! [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] ...so gesehen nicht. Als ich die Waffen erstellt ahbe, hab ich täglich 110 Punkte gemacht XD. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 17:19, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) OMG, wie viel Waffen hast du denn erstellt (und wie viel Punkte bringt ein Waffenartikel eigentlich)? Wärst du kein Admin hättest du wahrscheinlich schon 300 Punkte XD. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] #Es waren alle Waffen, die noch gefehlt haben. Die Waffen von Xia habe ich mir schonmal reserviert XD. #7 bis 10 Punkte. #Ich hätte um die 400 wegen den Waffen alleine. Mit anderem Zeug um die 550. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 17:50, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) Donner und Doria! XD! o.O [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Aber wenn es das Preissystem schon immer gegeben hätte, hätte ich... lass mich raten... 1000 Punkte. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Wenn es das Preissystem schon immer gegeben hätte, hätte ich vielleicht 30 Punkte... [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Ha! Ich hätte 1900 schätze ich XD. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 18:18, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) Soooviel wohl auch nicht. Und ich bin einer der ersten Benutzer dieses Wikis, dann werde ich wohl viel bearbeitet haben... [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Preis 5 Wiki Willst du in mein Wiki kommen? Link: de.costummonster.wikia.com Da geht es um eigene Monstergeschichten. Wenn ja, dann schreib mir da bitte was auf meine Disku. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 16:37, 4. Mai 2009 (UTC) [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Tut mir Leid, bin nicht an Monstern interressiert. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Bilder Wie meinst du das? [[Benutzer:Chosen One of Bionicle|[[Benutzer:Chosen One of Bionicle|'Chosen'One|'of'BionicleChosenOne|'of'Bionicle